Réconfort
by LadyGlee
Summary: Lorsqu'un événement dramatique touche Melissa de plein fouet, la personne qui va la soutenir n'est pas forcément celle à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre.


**Cette fiction est sur un des couples que je rêve de voir se former dans la série. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La bataille avait été rude. Personne n'était sorti indemne. Derek et Peter étaient les moins touchés, seulement quelques entailles déjà en train de cicatriser. Boyd, Erica et Isaac étaient mal en point, les blessures infligées par la meute d'alpha ne cicatrisaient pas. Les traits tirés par la douleur, ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé du manoir pendant que Derek et son oncle portaient Scott à l'étage. Car c'était Scott qui avait le plus souffert. Il était inconscient depuis plusieurs longues minutes, de profondes coupures barraient son torse. La seule personne qui pouvait les aider était Deaton. Il arriva dans les dix minutes qui suivirent l'appel de Derek.

Stiles débarqua en même temps au milieu de ce qui lui apparut comme le chaos. Deaton administra un mélange de sa composition aux bêtas afin que le processus de guérison puisse s'enclencher. Ils s'endormirent immédiatement après, totalement épuisés.

Ce fut autour de Scott d'être examiné. Stiles s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte choqué de voir son ami dans cet état.

— Vous avez prévenu Melissa ? demanda-t-il à Derek.

Celui-ci était adossé contre un mur, l'air totalement désabusé. Il fit signe que non de la tête avant de se mettre à discuter avec Deaton du cas de Scott.

Stiles sortit de la pièce pour pouvoir appeler Melissa. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la mère de Scott était au chevet de son fils, les larmes roulant doucement le long de ses joues.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne guérit pas ?

Deaton lui expliqua la situation, n'omettant aucun détail. La guérison prendrait du temps mais il allait s'en remettre. La seule chose qu'il ignorait c'était quand Scott referait surface. Il s'éclipsa laissant la jeune femme en tête à tête avec son fils.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que personne n'osa rentrer dans la chambre. Les loups ne savaient pas comment réagir face à la douleur d'une mère. Boyd, Erica et Isaac dormaient toujours sous le regard protecteur de leur alpha et Peter observait la scène de loin.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Un coup retentit à la porte avant que celle-ci ne grince signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

— Café ? Thé ? Chocolat ? Ou bien quelque chose de plus fort ?

Melissa se retourna, faisant face à l'intrus.

— Je vous remercie...

— Peter. Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek.

— Merci Peter, je prendrais volontiers un café.

Le loup réapparut une tasse fumante à la main la minute d'après. Alors qu'il faisait déjà demi-tour, la mère de Scott l'interpella.

— Il va s'en remettre hein ?

Puis elle éclata en sanglot. Peter se sentit soudain démunit par la détresse de la jeune femme, il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi faire pour soulager sa souffrance. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui retira le café de ses mains tremblantes et la fit se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras. Melissa se laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle se retrouva ainsi au creux des bras protecteurs de Peter à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. L'oncle de Derek se sentit au début mal à l'aise puis naturellement il se mit à chuchoter des mots réconfortants à l'oreille de l'infirmière. Jamais il n'avait fait une chose pareille auparavant et il découvrait une part de lui complètement nouvelle. Une fois calmée, il rassit délicatement Melissa sur son fauteuil. Au même moment Scott ouvrit les yeux. Peter courut chercher Deaton. Le jeune loup gémissait de douleur et le vétérinaire n'eut d'autre choix que de le sédater. Le processus de guérison avait débuté mais était très lent si bien que la cicatrisation était minime.

— Quand est-ce que je pourrais le ramener à la maison ?

— Dans deux ou trois jours.

Deaton repartit laissant ses instructions et Peter voulut l'imiter.

— Restez, implora la jeune femme. S'il vous plaît.

Le ton employé était déchirant. Peter n'eut pas la force de refuser et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Je vous promet qu'il va s'en sortir. Votre fils est un battant, il ne vous laissera pas tomber. La guérison va être longue mais il s'en remettra, dit-il en prenant la main de Melissa dans la sienne.

— Merci Peter.

Les deux adultes restèrent ainsi un long moment. La jeune femme avait laissé sa main dans celle du loup car le contact était rassurant. Peter souriait intérieurement. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi utile. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Melissa pour s'assoupir, sa tête se posant sur l'épaule du loup. Ce dernier profita quelques minutes de ce rapprochement avant de prendre sur lui pour le rompre. Enfin pas réellement. Il se leva discrètement et souleva Melissa pour la porter dans une des chambres d'ami. Celle-ci ne se réveilla pas, trop épuisée par les derniers événements. Peter la déposa sur le lit et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Il l'observa un instant avant de rejoindre le chevet de Scott. Il devait bien ça à sa mère puisque c'était en partie de sa faute si son fils était dans cet état.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Melissa dormit près de cinq heures d'affilées. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne reconnut pas le lieu et se demandait comment elle était arrivée dans cette chambre. Elle se leva, se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour éliminer les dernières vapeurs de sommeil quand on frappa à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit Peter un plateau à la main.

— Dîner ?

— Si vous le partagez avec moi.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé de la chambre pour manger.

— Scott ? Comment va-t-il ?demanda soudain la jeune femme inquiète. Il faut que je le vois !

— Tout va bien, il dort encore et ses blessures cicatrisent plutôt bien. J'ai veillé sur lui pendant que vous dormiez.

— Vous êtes un homme bien Peter. Je suppose que je vous dois le fait d'avoir dormi sur un lit.

Melissa lui adressa un sourire de remerciement mais le visage du loup s'était rembruni. Non il n'était pas un homme bien. Il avait semé le malheur autour de lui, allant même jusqu'à tuer sa nièce Laura.

— Je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-il froidement.

— J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

— Non. Mais vous avez une vision erronée de moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Melissa. Croyez-moi, je suis loin d'être le gentil de l'histoire.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce laissant une Melissa troublée. Elle picora encore quelques miettes de son dîner mais la déclaration de Peter lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle descendit voir son fils mais Allison était déjà à son chevet. Elle décida donc d'aller trouver Peter pour avoir une explication. Elle ne trouva que Derek dans le manoir.

— Mme McCall, la salua-t-il. Je peux vous être utile ?

— Je cherche ton oncle.

— Oh, et bien il est parti faire quelques courses. Il ne vous a pas fait de misères au moins ?

— Non, non. Il a juste dit quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête. Je voudrais comprendre, c'est tout.

Derek ne répondit rien. Il n'était pas très à l'aise en la présence de la mère de Scott. Il s'en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé. Il se racla la gorge.

— Je regrette d'avoir entraîné votre fils dans mes histoires. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi.

— Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas. L'important c'est qu'il soit en vie.

L'alpha disparut de la cuisine et Melissa se retrouva seule une nouvelle fois. Peter ne réapparut pas de la journée contrairement à Deaton. Celui l'autorisa à ramener Scott chez lui. Accompagnée de Derek, elle put l'installer dans sa chambre, heureuse de retrouver son intimité.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Deux jours passèrent. Elle suivit à la lettre les consignes du vétérinaire, gardant Scott un maximum endormi afin qu'il ne souffre pas. Ses entailles guérissaient lentement mais elles cicatrisaient et c'était le principal. Les amis de son fils se relayaient à son chevet pour lui permettre de souffler un peu. Seul Peter ne se montra pas. Sans savoir pourquoi elle le regretta. Il avait été là pour la soutenir, la réconforter lors des premières vingt-quatre heures et à présent il la fuyait. Un pincement au cœur se fit sentir lorsqu'elle repensa à sa main caressant la sienne. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé et cela avait éveillé des choses en elle qu'elle pensait avoir totalement oubliée.

La lune remplaça le soleil et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était pleine. La panique s'empara d'elle alors qu'un bruit roque s'élevait de la chambre de Scott. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit son fils se tordant de douleur. Dans le noir elle put apercevoir l'éclat ambré de ses yeux. Scott souffrait et cela le poussait à se transformer. Plus il luttait et plus la douleur accélérait la transformation. Elle courut chercher une seringue de morphine et s'approcha doucement de son fils. Toutes griffes dehors celui-ci se débattait.

— Sortez ! cria quelqu'un en l'écartant du jeune loup.

Melissa obéit et se posta sur le pas de la porte. Elle observa la scène. Son fils se calma, retrouvant un sommeil paisible alors que les yeux de son sauveur s'illuminèrent brièvement d'un bleu électrique. Il la rejoignit, ferma la porte et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au salon. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

— M...Mer...Merci Peter.

Il lui tendit une tasse de thé qui eut pour effet de la calmer. Il s'assit à ses côtés attendant qu'elle reprenne totalement ses esprits.

— Comment avez-vous su que j'avais un problème ?

— Deaton nous a appelé totalement affolé. Il n'avait pas pensé que la pleine lune était aujourd'hui. Ça, combiné à la douleur de la cicatrisation il nous a expliqué que Scott risquait de perdre le contrôle. Derek étant au prise avec les autres je me suis dévoué pour vous secourir.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour le calmer ?

— Un truc de loup. Nous possédons certaines capacités dont celle de soulager la souffrance.

— Merci. Pour moi et pour mon fils.

Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes en silence. Peter savait qu'il aurait dû partir mais il ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner à son sort.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il.

— Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien Peter. Au contraire vous venez de me sauvez la vie et sûrement celle de Scott.

— C'est moi qui est transformé Scott, lâcha-t-il sans oser regarder Melissa dans les yeux.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le jette dehors mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle le regarda surprise par cette confidence.

— Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Scott ?

Elle lui donnait une chance de s'expliquer, chose que même son neveu n'avait pas fait. Alors il se lança.

— J'étais dans le manoir quand le feu s'est déclaré. J'ai été brûlé, gravement. Il m'a fallu six longues années pour que la guérison soit totale. Six ans de souffrance, sentant chaque cellule se régénérer l'une après l'autre. Six longues années emprisonné dans mon propre corps, ne pouvant communiquer avec personne. A chaque pleine lune, je sentais le loup se réveiller sans pouvoir s'exprimer. Puis quand la cicatrisation fut finie, le loup en moi était devenu incontrôlable lors des pleines lunes. Il avait soif de vengeance et de pouvoir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'en est pris à ma nièce Laura. Je l'ai tuée et suis devenu l'alpha. Mais il fallait que je renforce mon pouvoir et pour cela j'avais besoin d'un bêta. Scott était dans la forêt cette nuit-là. J'ai senti son potentiel et l'ai fait mien. Puis Derek a découvert le pot aux roses, m'a tué et a pris la place de l'alpha. J'ai trouvé un moyen de revenir à la vie dont je tairais les détails. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait et ça serait trop facile de dire que je n'étais pas moi-même. Le loup et moi sommes un entité donc je prends mes responsabilités.

Peter se tut. Il avait donné son explication sans lever les yeux vers Melissa. Il ne voulait pas voir dans son regard la terreur ou le dégoût.

— Si j'avais contrôlé mes pulsions sanguinaires, Scott ne serait pas dans cet état.

Il se leva prêt partir mais la jeune femme le retint par le bras. Le cœur de Peter manqua un battement, étonné par ce geste.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu disais que tu n'étais pas le gentil de l'histoire. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Après l'explication que tu viens de donner, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

— Mais comment ? s'emporta Peter. Comment ne peux-tu pas être horrifiée ? Après tout ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu devrais me mettre à la porte, être écœurée par toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites. Moi même je me dégoûte !

— Je viens de voir mon fils perdre le contrôle pour la première fois. D'après ce que tu viens de me confier, il t'a fallu six ans pour te remettre alors ton loup et toi avaient beau être indissociables je peux imaginer ce que tu as enduré.

Au fil de cette conversation, le tutoiement s'était imposé de lui-même sans que ça ne les choque l'un ou l'autre.

— Mon fils est certainement plus en danger qu'avant mais depuis qu'il a reçu la morsure je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanoui et confiant. Alors non je ne t'en veux pas et non tu ne me fais pas peur. Ces derniers jours m'ont prouvé que le Peter que tu m'as décrit n'existait plus. Je me trompe en disant que tu as changé ?

— Non, mais...

— Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien ! Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas tenu la main quand Scott était au plus mal et tu ne serais pas intervenu tout à l'heure.

— Tu vois toujours le bon côté des gens.

Les deux adultes se faisaient face. Ils se dévisageaient en silence ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire.

— Je vais y aller.

— Reste, s'il te plaît. Si Scott...

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus car Peter comprit.

— Va dormir. Je veillerai sur lui.

— Merci.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le lendemain, lorsque Melissa se rendit dans la cuisine, elle découvrit amusée Peter aux fourneaux préparant le petit-déjeuné.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Une semaine passa. Peter venait tous les jours lui tenir compagnie. Ils discutaient, se découvraient tout en gardant un œil sur Scott.

Le loup s'attachait de plus en plus à Melissa, appréciant chaque instant passé avec elle. Il aimait son humour, sa joie de vivre. Tout chez elle le faisait vibrer. Il attendait avec impatience le moment de la retrouver. A chaque fois, il lui amenait un bouquet de fleurs et à chaque fois, immanquablement, elle rougissait. Scott allait de mieux en mieux, souffrant et dormant moins, ce qui redonnait le sourire à la jeune femme. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce sourire !

Melissa de son côté aussi était séduite par Peter. Elle s'était surprise plus d'une fois à se refaire une beauté avant qu'il ne sonne à la porte. Il la faisait rire, la touchait par ses petites attentions et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti son cœur battre aussi vite pour quelqu'un.

Un soir Peter prit une décision difficile.

— Melissa, je ne viendrais pas demain.

Cette déclaration coupa le souffle de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

— Pourquoi ?

— Scott va mieux et je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence. Tu vas vouloir passer plus de temps avec lui donc tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

— Donc tout ça, c'était juste pour Scott. Tu avais pour mission de réconforter sa pauvre maman sans défense jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux c'est ça ? C'est si horrible que ça de passer du temps avec moi ?

— Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je suis resté à tes côtés parce que je le voulais. J'ai même pris du plaisir. J'ai découvert à quel point ça pouvait être agréable de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un. Melissa tu fais ressortir le meilleur de moi. Tu as réussi à faire tomber les barrières que j'avais construites autour de mon cœur pour me protéger...Je me suis attaché à toi bien plus que je ne le pensais. Mais maintenant je comprendrais que tu veuilles passer du temps avec ton fils. C'est tout.

— Et tu ne me demandes pas ce que je veux moi ? questionna la jeune femme timidement.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre à présent qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur cœur battre à l'unisson. Melissa se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles du loup. Ce dernier posa sa main au creux des reins de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui. Leur souffle se mêlèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un et leur bouche se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Le feu embrasa le corps des deux adultes pendant que leur langue'apprivoisaient. Le désir enfoui depuis le début ne faisait qu'attiser la flamme qui les consumait. Le baiser prit fin et ils restèrent enlacés.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ton fils apprécie, glissa Peter à l'oreille de Melissa.

— PETER, ôte tes sales pattes de ma mère !

La voix était un peu faiblarde mais il n'y avait pas de doutes, Scott était en colère. Courbé en deux, il était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte.

Peter tenait toujours Melissa par la taille et semblait s'amuser de la situation. La jeune femme était gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

— Scott...commença-t-elle

— Maman, éloigne-toi de ce psychopathe. Tu ne sais pas tout sur lui ! Il est dangereux !

— Scott, il m'a tout raconté. La morsure, Laura, sa résurrection...

La stupeur se dessina sur le visage de son fils.

— Et ça ne te gêne pas ? s'écria-t-il.

— Non. Il a changé. Il a été mon pilier pendant toute ta convalescence. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter tout ça sans son soutien.

La déclaration qu'elle venait de faire serra le cœur de Peter. Il raffermit son étreinte autour de sa taille et elle posa sa tête contre lui.

Devant cette scène de tendresse, la colère de Scott s'évapora. Toutefois il ne put s'empêcher de prévenir Peter.

— Si jamais tu blesses ma mère, je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi !

Le jeune loup regagna sa chambre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et Peter déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Melissa. Elle lui proposa alors de rester dormir, chose qu'il accepta sans hésiter.

Cette nuit-là Scott ne ferma pas l'oeil, guettant le moindre bruit suspect venant de la chambre de sa mère. La seule chose qu'il put entendre fut le rythme régulier de deux cœurs battant l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

**Je sais c'est bizarre, je rêve de voir Melissa & Peter ensembles ! **

**Une review pour me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ma fiction. Je ne mords pas ^^**


End file.
